College Life!
by PadfootPotterBlack
Summary: sasu[x]naru Naruto es un joven de 19 años que se encuentra en la Uni, y un dia despierta con un tipo de nombre Sasuke luego de una fiesta. Y asi es como su vida tranquila es cambiada.


El reloj sonaba, y un rubio malhumorado maldecia.

-"Maldito reloj, Interrumpes mi bello sueño."

El joven no se percato que a su lado había un individuo de pelo negro. Su cuerpo completamente desnudo era ocultado por las cobijas del rubio. El ojiazul giro lentamente al escuchar un ronquido a su lado. Al ver quien estaba a su lado, sintió un asco invadirlo. Y espantando grito.

-"QUIEN ERES TU? Y QUE HACES DESNUDO EN MI CAMA?"

El pelinegro levanto el rostro y con el entrecejo fruncido, dijo:

-"Que? No recuerdas lo que paso anoche?"

El rubio se volvió pálido. Una imágenes borrosas le vinieron a la mente. Veía como su cuerpo estaba unido con el de ese extraño.

Al recobrar sus sentidos, noto como el joven de ojos negros miraba la ingle, apuntando graciosamente. Naruto miro hacia abajo para notar que no llevaba prenda alguna. Enojado agarro una almohada y se tapo como pudo.

-"No hay nada ahí que ya no conozca." - Decía mientras se levantaba de la cama. Su bello cuerpo quedaba a la vista.

-"Como te llamas?"

-"Quien diría... Luego de anoche, pensarías que recordarías el nombre que tanto gritabas. En otras palabras, como gritabas mi nombre mientras..."

-"NO digas mas... Y tu recuerdas mi nombre?"

-"Pues claro,Naruto. En fin..." - Dijo mientras se ponía sus slips. - "Mi nombre es Sasuke..."

Naruto miro hacia el suelo, cuando sintió a Sasuke pasar por su lado. Este se detuvo al lado del rubio. Miro hacia las nalgas redondas de Naruto y dijo:

-"Exquisito! Como negartelo...?"

Se acerco al sofá y se vistió. Su mirada parecía estar analizando cada rincón de Naruto. Este algo tímido, se vistió. Ya vestidos ambos salieron de la casa del rubio. En la calle Naruto miro a Sasuke y pregunto.

-"Hacia donde vas ahora?"

-"Pues a la Uni...y tu?"

-"Igual... Pues espero verte algún día."

El pelinegro se rió suavemente.

-"Créeme de que me veras, me veras."

Sasuke se giro hacia la izquierda y se fue alejando. Naruto no comprendía muy bien que es lo que había pasado, pero decidió no calentarse la cabeza. Vestido de unos jeans semi ajustados, y una camisa naranja con unas franjas blancas en sus mangas. Un gorrito le tapada su bello cabello, y sus ojos tapados por unos Oakleys de ultima. Sujeto su bolso y partió camino a clases.

Mientras caminaba, recordó que ese día había quedado de encontrarse con Sakura. Se apresuro al ver que se hacia algo tarde. Corriendo rápidamente, empezó a recordar la fiesta de la noche anterior.

-.FlashBack.-

Naruto se encontraba en la habitación, cuando escucho alguien golpear la entrada. Naruto, quien estaba leyendo, se removió los lente de descanso y bajo las escaleras para abrir la puerta. Al llegar pregunto.

-"Que es?"

-"Abre me la puerta Naruto, soy Sakura."

El rubio abrió la puerta, para encontrarse con una bella mujer. Llevaba un vestido escotado, y un peinado nuevo. Sus cabellos rosados siempre captaban las atención del sexo opuesto. A ella nunca le faltaba compañía, pero estaba secretamente enamorada de Naruto. Sus personalidad eran completamente diferentes. Ella era extrovertida, y amaba las fiestas. Llevaba ya dos años en Medicina lo cual asombraba a Naruto, quien nunca la había visto estudiar. El, a diferencia no era de los mas sociables, y odiaba las fiestas. Su noche perfecta era junto a un buen libro.

-"Que quieres, queridisima Sakura?" -Dijo sonriendo.

Sakura se puso las mano en las caderas, y miro detenidamente a su amigo. Su pelo enmarañador, la camisa media abierta. Estaba hecho un desastre.

-"Por dios, que te ha pasado?"

Naruto era introvertido, poco sociable, y apartado, pero nunca se vestía mal. Su estilo era único, y muy admirado en el campus.

-"Nada, hoy es vienes, estaba leyendo."

-"Pero Naruto, me has prometido que saldríamos juntos hoy."

El ojiazul bostezo mostrando poco interés y dijo.

-"Pero que haremos?"

-"Iríamos a la fiesta, que habrá en el campus."

Naruto poco le atraía la idea de ir a un fiesta. Pero le había prometido a Sakura. Con poca emoción dijo.

-"Pues obligado a ir a una fiesta por mi hermosa amiga."

Sakura muy alegre abrazo a Naruto, y ambos volvieron a entrar a la casa. El rubio le ofreció una bebida mientras se duchaba. Ella acepto y se sentó a esperarlo. Miraba hacia todo lados, viendo las fotos de cuando el rubio era joven.

Mientras miraba, no noto como Naruto se le acerco con solo la toalla cubriéndolo desde el ombligo hacia abajo. Mirando a Sakura se acerco, y cautelosamente poso el mentón sobre le hombro de su amiga. Ella espantada giro muy rápido, y casi le casa la toalla.

-"Ay, disculpa!"- Dijo Sakura quien no había notado que su amigo andaba con solo toalla.

-"Pues olvidalo, mejor ayudame a vestirme. Que no tengo ganas de pensar."

Sakura se dio vuelta y vio a su amor secreto prácticamente desnudo. Quedo algo muda al ver aquel cuerpazo. Tartamudeo.

-"Pu...pu...Pues claro."

Naruto inocentemente la tomo de la mano y fueron a su habitación. Pasaron algunos minutos, y ambos bajaron riendose. Naruto llevaba unos pantalones de tela azul, una camisa blanca con las mangas doblada hacia arriba. La camisa por supuesta afuera, con lo justo de botones abrochados. Su pelo con gel, le daba un mejor toque a lo enmareñado. Antes de salir agarro un bolsoncito negro, y allí puso sus llaves y celular. Salieron a la calle y dejaron la puerta con llave.

-"Y ahora hacia donde, Sakura?"

-"Hacia el bus!" -Dijo mientras apuntaba hacia el paradero.

Minutos después llegaron a la entrada del campus. Sakura saludo a sus amigas a lo lejos. Y disimuladamente le dijo a Naruto.

-"La mayoría de las chicas que conozco andan detrás tuyo."

-"Y?"

-"No te alegra? Te juro, aveces dudo de tu sexualidad!"

-"Oie... No digas eso, no quiero estar con nadie y eso tu lo sabes Sakura."

-"Bueno, pero trata de divertirte un poco hoy."

-"Esta bien!"

Ambos se acercaron a donde estaban las amigas de Sakura y saludaron.

-"Hola Ino, Hinata, Ten-ten! Como han estado?" -Dijo naruto

-"Hola!"- Dijeron todas a la misma vez.

-"Yo excelente, viendo que nunca te he visto tan rejio. Los 19 si que te han hecho bien." -Dijo Ino.

-"Pues, ya son 19 años de madurez."

-"Si, tanto mental como físicamente." -Dijo Ten-ten.

Era por estar razones que tanto odiaba las fiestas. Acerco a Sakura y susurrandole le dijo.

-"Sacame, que prefiero estar a solar contigo."

Sakura casi se pone a llorar por las palabras de Naruto. Su compañía era la preferencia de Naruto.

-"Bueno chicas, Naruto y yo iremos a bailar un rato."

Entraron al edificio tomados de la mano mientras escuchaban un gran "Chao" de todas. Adentro Sakura agarro al bartender y pidió dos vodka's. Lo cual traería sus consecuencias mas adelante. Verán el pobre de Naruto no tomaba muy a menudo y vodka era algo muy fuerte para el. Sakura no se había percatado de ello. Llegando al cuarto vaso, Naruto ya sonreirá torpemente.

-"Busquen el tequila!" - Le dijo al bartender.

Sakura muy entretenida le siguió la corriente. Un shot de tequila golpeado tras otro. Llegaron al 6 y ya estaban en las nubes, Naruto quizás en el espacio. Mientras ambos se reian a carcajada un extraño de pelinegro y bello físico observaba detenidamente a Naruto. Este se acerco y se sentó a un lado de Naruto diciendo.

-"Hola, me llamo Sasuke y tu?" - Dijo estrechando su mano.

-"Hulaaaa! Yo soy risitos de oro..." - Dijo un extremadamente ebrio Naruto.

Sasuke se rió y insinuándole dijo.

-"Pues, en ese caso yo soy el oso papá..."

Naruto tomo de su recientemente adquirida piña-colada y tocándole la punta de la nariz a Sasuke dijo.

-"Estas coqueteando, porque te aviso que no soy gay..."

Sakura quien estaba muy ebria, salió a bailar con un tal Itachi. (n/a: Ahí no pasara nada ¬¬ no gustarme itaxsaku)

-"Pues como sabes... Has probado?"

-"No pero no necesito hacerlo para saberlo." -Dijo mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su piña colada.

-"Te apostaría que te gusta, solo que no lo sabes."

Sasuke no dejo que le respondiera y rápidamente lo beso. Naruto ahora volada por los cosmos, y de golpe aterrizo al sentir como se soltaban los labios de Sasuke.

-"Y que tal?"

-"Sen... sun... sin comentarios quiero decir..."

Sasuke se rió y así siguió la noche. Hasta que termino la fiesta y Sasuke se vio obligado a ir a dejar a Naruto, quien no se podía ni las piernas. Llegaron a la casa de Naruto y este perdió todo control. Y es así como amanecieron en compañía de cada uno.

-.Fin de Flash Back.-

Naruto daba la vuelta a la esquina y ahí estaba Sakura.

-"Sakura! Disculpa el atraso..." - Gritaba Naruto mientras se iba acercando.

-"Que te ha pasado solcito?"

Solcito era un nombre que le había dado Sakura a Naruto por su cabello.

-"Nada, me paso algo espeluznante cuando desperté..."

-"Uy! Te acostaste con ese chico, viste lo sabia eres gay..." -Dijo Sakura graciosamente, pero por dentro se moría. Parecía que se le venia el mundo abajo.

-"No lo soy, además no recuerdo nada de anoche. Ni siquiera si lo disfrute..."

Siguieron hablando un buen rato. Y Sakura llego a una conclusión, viendo que llegaron a la uni.

-"No tomes mas tequila..."

-"Sakura" Que no ves me acosté con un tipo!"

-"Y? Di que eres bi, total se me hace que es lo mas auténtico. Cambiando de tema, tu empiezas tu nueva clase de ciencias políticas, verdad?"

Sakura no quería saber si Naruto consideraría ser Bisexual, eso le daría la oportunidad de darle guerra a ese chico.

-"Si.. porque preguntas?"

-"Oh! Nada... por nada, absolutamente nada..."

Se despidieron y Naruto se fue a su nueva clase. Llego a la puerta y golpeo suavemente. Iba atrasado así que todos ya habían entrado. Escucho al profesor darle permiso, y entro.

-"Disculpe la tardanza..."

-"Pase y sientese que estamos que estamos por comenzar..."

naruto sin darse cuenta de las personas que iban en la misma clase con el, se sentó y escucho la clase. Paso poco rato cuando sintió el susurro de alguien detrás suyo.

-"Hola, Narutillo... No dije que nos veríamos pronto..."

Naruto giro hacia atrás para quedar frente a Sasuke. Sus rostro muy cerca, el pelinegro no resistió y lo beso. Se separaron y Naruto lo quedo mirando paralizado, y luego dijo.

-"Hola..."

-"Y recordaste lo de anoche...?"

**n/a:Pues últimamente he andado bastante metido en escribir. Espero les guste, y pues dejen sus reviews. Un saludo a todos y no se preocupen que ya pongo lemon hohohoho...**

**Pad...**


End file.
